User blog:Omnicube1/Rainbow Six vs. FOXHOUND
Rainbow Six Team, the specialized counter-terrorism unit who have members from across the world and have taken on terrorists for years, vs. FOXHOUND, the elite assault force comprised of the best of the best in the Metal Gear Solid series. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Rainbow Six's weapons: Hk-mk23-1.jpg|HK MK.23 real-mp7.jpg|MP7A1 TAR21.jpg|TAR-21 SR25.jpg|SR-25 SD Sniper Rifle TacticalShield.jpg|Shield FOXHOUND's weapons: Mk22.jpg|Mk22 Mod 0 (Hush Puppy) ThompsonM1A1.jpg|Thompson M1A1 XM16E1.jpg|XM16E1 PSG1.jpg|PSG-1 Sniper Rifle WilliamTell.jpg|William Tell Crossbow BATTLE Rainbow Six Team FOXHOUND "Ding" Chavez, Eddie Price, Homer Johnston, Dieter Weber, and Jung Park are dispatched with new orders: find and terminate the black ops group FOXHOUND. Ding wields his TAR-21 and HK Mk. 23, Price wields the MP7A1, Johnston uses the Shield with HK Mk. 23, Weber shoulders the MP7A1 also, and Park stays behind to cover the squad with the SR-25 SD. Big Boss is smoking a cigar and relaxing in his tent. Beside him is his trusty XM16E1 and he twirls the Mk22 Mod 0 around his finger. Gray Fox steps in and tells Boss about a counter-terrorist force coming after them. Fox wields the William Tell Crossbow and both of them step out to inform the others. They see Rainbow Six approaching them and they let loose their bullets. Chavez and Price aim and fire their weapons at Big Boss while Weber fires his gun as he is covered behind Johnston's shield. Both FOXHOUND members jump for cover behind ammo crates. Fox fires his crossbow and the bolt goes through the foot of Johnston causing him to lower his shield. Boss turns around and aims at Weber who is exposed, and fires his XM16E1, killing Weber. Three more FOXHOUND members come over to reinforce their comrades. Solid Snake arrives wielding the Thompson M1A1, Roy Campbell uses the Mk22 Mod 0, and Johnathan wields the PSG1. Jung shoots at the reinforcements with his sniper rifle. He wounds Johnathan who collapses to the floor. Gray Fox rushes over to him to drag him to cover. Price fires his MP7A1 and kills Fox. He tries to finish off Johnathan but Solid Snake shoots the Thompson and peppers Price with .45 caliber rounds. Ding gazes as his comrade falls. He pops up and fires his TAR-21. A round makes its way through Boss' forehead. He discovers his weapon has jammed and swaps for the Mk. 23. He orders for Johnston to move forward with the Shield while Chavez follows behind. He finishes off Johnathan. Campbell fires the Mk22 at the shield but the rounds do not penetrate. Johnston grunts and charges forward and slams Campbell in the face. Johnston draws his sidearm and kills off Campbell. Johnston forgets about Solid Snake and soon discovers the barrel of a Thompson pointed at him. "NOOOOO!" screams Chavez and Johnston is struck in the head. Snake turns and fires his Thompson at Chavez. He misses because Ding dives for cover. Suddenly, they hear two plinking sounds. They turn to see an oil barrel on fire. Chavez ducks for cover and the oil barrel detonates. Hot shrapnel carves Snake to pieces. Jung tells Ding over the mic, "I got your back as always." The two regroup and signal for evac. Next match-up will be: Blackwatch, the special forces group specialized in containing the Blacklight virus with any means necessary, vs. Replica Forces, the elite cloned troopers devised and constructed by the devious Armacham Technology Corporation Category:Blog posts